bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloons super monkey 3 powersets
Here is the page for you add all your bsm3 powersets conceptions! My powerset ideas Golden bloon powerups Dartling gun: Shoots 5 darts at a time from each of its guns, shooting 4 times per second, and shoots 8 juggernauts from its body 3 times per seconds. Lasts for 15 seconds. Glaive lord: The glaive lord has 4 rotating glaives that circle around it and shoots a blast of 7 seeking glaives from it arms, with 40 popping power each, and 12 frames of fire rate. Lasts for 9 seconds. Bloonjitsu saboteur: shoots 5 shurikens, 1 flash bomb, 3 katanas per shot with a rate of 0,4 seconds and have 2 additional shadows that shoot 3 shurikens per shot every 0,5 seconds. Lasts for 9 seconds. Glue striker: shoots 2 corrosive glue splatter from its arms, with superfast rate, and each second it glues all bloons in the screen. Dart powerset arms *Dart monkey: every 2 seconds shoots 1 dart, that pop 1 layer and 1 bloon each. cost: free *Faster darts: shoots every second. Cost: 50 *Razor darts: darts can pop 4 bloons each. Cost: 120 *Stealthy darts: darts can pop camo bloons. Cost: 150 *Triple darts: shoots 3 darts at a time. Cost: 330 *Spiked balls: shoot spiked balls instead of darts, that pop 50 bloons and can pop frozen bloons. Cost: 500 *Juggernaut: giant spiked balls can pop 100 bloons, pop lead bloons and crush ceramics and shields. Cost: 1.000 *Epic power: Super monkey fan club: when activated, a super monkey fan will appear and shoot 3 darts at a time in hypersonic speed (0,2 seconds). Cost: 5.600 Dart powerset core *Monkey ace: shoot 8 darts in all directions with 4 popping power each with a speed of 1,5 seconds. Cost: 105 *Rapid fire: shoots every 0,9 seconds. Cost: 150 *Enhanced eyesigh: darts fly longer and can pop camo bloons. Cost: 200 *Sharper darts: darts can pop 8 bloons. Cost: 250 *Dart storm: shoots 16 darts at a time and shoots 2x faster. Cost: 1.000 *Neva-miss targeting: darts will seek and pop bloons. Cost: 1.500 *Spectre: flying carrier of complete destruction. Auto-target the bloons and shoot a line of darts with a speed of 3 frames! Cost: 2.350 *Epic power: Aircraft carrier: when activated, 3 mini planes will appear and shoot 8 darts in directions. Also, the planes have 2 fast-firing toward guns. Cost: 7.000 Boomerang powerset arms *Boomerang thrower: shoots boomerangs that have 3 popping power each. Cost: 30 *Sonic boom: sonic boomerangs can pop frozen bloons. Cost: 50 *Multi-target: Boomerangs can pop 7 bloons each. Cost: 190 *Glaive thrower: glaives move faster and pop 12 bloons each. Cost: 230 *Double ranga: shoots 2 glaives at a time. Cost: 300 *Bionic boomer: a bionic arm shoots glaives 3x fast. Cost: 1.000 *Glaive riccochet: glaives will bounce from bloon to bloon with unlimited range. Cost: 1.500 *Epic power: Turbo charge: When activated, it will shoot circling glaives at hypersonic speed. Cost: 2.600 Boomerang powerset core *Boomerang shoot: shoots a boomerang that will circle and return to the tower. Cost: 50 *Circuit rangs: boomerangs fly 1 more circuit if they still have popping power. Cost: 200 *Infinite rangs: boomerangs fly infinite circuits until they pop 3 bloons. Cost: 250 *Multi target rangs: boomerangs pop 7 bloons. Cost: 350 *Glaives: glaives pop 12 bloons. Cost: 450 *Lightsaber thrower: lightsabers pop 2 layers, pop 170 bloons each and can pop all bloon types. Cost: 2.300 *Lightglaives: glaives with lightblades instead of normal blades. Each can pop 425 bloons and 10 layers. Cost: 3.400 *Epic power: Guided lightglaive: when acivated, creates 1 lightglaive that will bounce from bloon to bloon in the screen until it pop 450 bloons. Cost: 5.000 Shuriken powerset arms *Ninja monkey: shoots fast-firing shurikens that pop camo bloons and have 2 pierce. Cost: 200 *Seeking shurikens: shurikens wil seek the bloons automatically. Cost: 250 *Ninja discipline: shoots faster and shurikens can pop 4 bloons each. Cost: 270 *Flash bomb: sometimes throw a flash bomb that pop bloons and stun them. Cost: 350 *Double shuriken: hard ninja training allows he to shoot a adittional shuriken to more popping power. Cost: 500 *Bloonjitsu: the bloonjitsu master can throw 5 shurikens at once, to much higher damage and popping power. Cost: 1.250 *Katana: shoots katanas instead of shurikens, that can pop 15 bloons each and pops 2 layers. Cost: 1.500 *Epic power: Ninja saboteur: When activated, all new bloons will move at the half speed by 15 seconds. Cost: 2.400 Shuriken powerset core coming soon Category:Bloons Super Monkey 3 Powersets Category:Bloons Super Monkey 3